


Joy Takes Wing (the on the balcony remix)

by NEStar



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coming of the light had scattered the flock and all she wanted to find a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Takes Wing (the on the balcony remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On a Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200900) by [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel). 



Her flock was gone.

For so long they had been there, close in the darkness, but now that the light had come all of the older member took off.

She had tried to follow a few, but they had chased her off chattering for her to find her own nest.

She never had a nest.

For days she had been flying listlessly, drifting in the hope of finding a place like before, not so much the dark but the with closeness she had shared with the others.

The largest green tree called to her, so she gently set down on one of the high nests. There was a human in it, but it's face looked... sad.

After a moment it started to chatter at her and for a second she thought it would shoo her away like the flock had, but then the human stretched out it's hand and gently ran it over her wings. At that action Joy filled her heart and she knew she had found her new flock – her new home.


End file.
